


Upgrades

by MotherKat



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherKat/pseuds/MotherKat
Summary: Post the Battle of Meridian, post frozen wilds DLC, Aloy finds a tool at Gaia Prime that needs an upgrade.Adultish themes
Relationships: Aloy/Erend (Horizon: Zero Dawn)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Upgrades

A very special improvement.

Aloy had a problem, and when she had tech that needed improving there was only one person she could ask.

Sadly that person lived at the Eastern extreme of the Cut and normally required some extreme machine violence to help solve the problem, but a young woman has needs.

Aloy trudged into Longnotch, even with a strider under her it was a full week from Gaia Prime and very few rideable machines roamed the cut.

Varga exclaimed "Hail and wellbeing Aloy, what are you doing out here?"

Aloy tossed a bottle of scrappersap to Varga and slumped in front of the fire.  
"I have love notes from Petra for you, when are you moving to Freeheap so she stops pining?"

Varga laughed, "Pining, like she doesn't have a girl in every town she trades with".

Aloy shrugged as best she could in her thick chieftain gear, "you're the only one she has me bring letters to."

Vargas smiled, "you're the only one crazy enough to schlep all the way out here for horny tinkerers."

Aloy seized the opportunity, "that brings up the nature of my query…"

Vargas leaned back spreading her arms, "there it is, what new weapon have you found on a delve that you want Auntie Varga to figure out for you?"

Aloy looked down, "it's not a weapon as such", she pulled the double pronged implement from her satchel, "I, well, I found this with some writings on a delve and."

Varga examined the remnant of the past with its finely ridged short prong and its longer, bulbous, phallic prong with the shift filled with beads, she turned it from hand to hand, "what's this, and, oh OH! Right. Right, so, what 'improvements' does it need?"

Aloy's face was flushed, I could do with better power cell usage, maybe more power, maybe a heating coil? I don't know, it, it just doesn't, doesn't do, you Ken?"

Varga smiled, "I can make it shoot fireworks up your chuff and it still won't give you a hug and tell you you're pretty, I'll tell you what, I'll upgrade it but this time you have to fetch the 'parts' yourself".

‐------------------------------

Aloy's face was flushed as she galloped up to Meridian, this task was taking longer than she would have preferred but she couldn't fault her friend's logic.

There were waves and hellos from soldiers and citizens alike, she saw the runners leaving almost as soon as the elevator doors opened.

She made her way toward the Palace and met Marad at the entryway, "no crisis, just popping in, flying visit, but I'm here overnight and didn't want my door banging down so I have come to hail."

Marad smiled an enigmatic smile, "His luminance is much distracted by his affianced and the wedding preparations, I shall be glad to set his mind at ease".

Aloy sighed, "send my love to Talanah too, we can all have breakfast tomorrow if they can make room in their schedule."

Marad smiled, "I shall make arrangements".

Aloy raced across the city to Vaguardesholme, she scaled the outside of the building and hopped over the wall, sliding down a drain pipe and letting herself into Erend's office.

There was a cup of fire kiln petal tea and an apple on the desk along with a note, r

Running a parade drill, pick you up when I'm done x E

She gladly sipped at the tea and ate the apple as she pondered how to ask for what she wanted.

Erend charged through the door just as Aloy finished her tea "aren't you a sight for sore eyes Red," his smile was broad and his arms open, his face glowing with pleasure at the sight of her.

Aloy unfolded from the chair and stepped into the depth of his embrace, the heat of his body thawing her, even though the leather and steel.

She stayed maybe a heartbeat longer than she aught to in his arms, he was used to letting go when she stepped back and when she didn't he stutteringly relaxed his arms away from her body while she stayed close to him, stepping back only when he shifted slightly, adjusting his stance, almost picking his arms back up to hold her one more.

Stepping back slightly he asked, "what shall we eat? Do you need restaurant recommendations?"

Aloy asked almost shyly, "can we eat at your place, or mine? I need a favour…"

They gathered meat, bread, fruit and mead from the market, Erend kept making her laugh, trying to unwind the coiled tension in his skittish friend, then unlocked the heavy ironwood door inviting her up the stairs to the airy and welcoming kitchen.

The sandstone walls held weapons racks with plenty of space, and arming stands for the warriors to set themselves down to shirtsleeves.

Aloy sat at the broad wooden table, chopping fruit into a salad bowl, sipping honey wine and explaining the predicament, "about 6 months ago I found this tool sealed up in a clear wrap, it had instructions for use and has been instrumental in helping me sleep, keeping me sharp while I rebuild Gaia."

Erend concentrated on cooking the steaks, "a tool that helps keep you sharp and helps you sleep? Sounds like something I could do with."

Aloy spluttered, "I suppose, I mean I have seen the male equivalent but they don't look as useful."

He looked back over his shoulder "Male equivalent? What's that got to… never mind, carry on, how can I help."

Aloy sliced and buttered the rolls, "Well it isn't working as well as it had been, so I went to Varga,"

Erend interjected, "Your friend in the Cut that Petra is sweet on?"

Aloy nodded and hopped up to grab plates and a trivet, "that's the one, anyway she can fix the power supply and temperature issues, but she thinks what will help is a cast,"

Erend brought the skillet with the steaks on it to the table and put it on the trivet, neatly plating the steaks and sitting down with his own cup of mead, "a cast for a tool, what kind of cast? 

Aloy took a long swig of her mead, and stated calmly "well, that's where you come in, a cast of your phallus."

Erend coughed, spraying a mouthful of mead at the still hot skillet and filling the air with the sent of honey caramel.   
He put his cup down in the table and stared at Aloy with an open mouth "what?"

"Aloy looked at him with her impossible eyes, "Varga said that she couldn't make it hug me, or tell me I'm pretty, but if it were more, ...authentic… then it would likely be more effective."

Erend blinked "What?"

She stared guilelessly at him, "it's mechanical phallic object, to help me release tension."

Erend put his cup down on the table, "HardeeHa Aloy, did Petra put you up to this, very slagging funny."

Aloy looked consternated, "I'm not kidding around Erend, it helps me relax."

Erend started laughing and shook his head, "well if you want 9" of good Oseram steel between your thighs why didn't you just ask."

Aloy almost pouted, "I just did ask!" She slammed her cup on the table, "why are you making fun of me?"

Erend stood up, knocking the chair over as he closed the scant distance, when Aloy stayed sat in her chair he picked her up by the armpits, putting her on her feet on the chair making her a touch taller than him, "we have established that you are not making fun of me, and I can assure you that I am not making fun of you." He placed his large hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her gently to his lips, brushing her with the gentlest of kisses.  
"What do you say Red, want to come test out the original?"

She smiled and kissed him back a lot less gently, "yes, I really would."

Erend pulled her down from the chair and into his thickly corded arms, wrapping her up tightly he said "you are very pretty you know.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I truly am, I couldn't get this silly idea out of my head and I had to write it


End file.
